Vehicles for transport of passengers or cargo are basically known from the prior art. The vehicle may comprise a passenger cabin and a cargo hold. Usually a plurality of seat rows on which passengers may take a seat is arranged one after another in the passenger cabin. The cargo hold does not comprise any seats but rather comprises a receiving device at the bottom, e.g., with tracks and/or rolls, for guiding, attaching and/or receiving cargo.
It turned out to be desirable to use the passenger cabin for transport of cargo as needed. A first known approach for establishing space for cargo in the passenger cabin provides attaching the seat rows on a common track extending along the in longitudinal direction of the vehicle such to first loosen the seat rows and then pushing the seat rows together along the track, providing the respective free space for cargo in the passenger cabin.
However, appropriate experience shows that the approach mentioned before may provide space for cargo in the passenger cabin, but at least a re-alignment of the seat rows needs a considerable effort. Furthermore, it has been shown that the ground floor of the passenger cabin is exposed to an increased risk of damage and/or an increased wear due to receiving cargo.